


I could get used to this

by crazywolf828



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, I'm sure this exact fic has been done a million times but i don't care, and like a smidge of angst, first time writing for these guys but I think i did okay?, i love them and they deserve happiness, we canon boys!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: Person A falling asleep in Person B's lap. Person B holds Person A close and doesn't move from their spot for hours.Just some fluffy Catradora cuddles. That's it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 211





	I could get used to this

It was over. It was finally over. After all the fighting, all the bloodshed, it was over. The peace was strange, not needing to become She-ra constantly, not needing to prepare for whatever the Horde's next attack was. It was strange, but not an unwelcome feeling.

Adora looked down, to the sleeping girl curled up in her lap, that was another new thing. She had a girlfriend. It gave her butterflies Everytime she thought about it. Catra actually liked her, no, Catra loved her. It always put a goofy smile on her face that Catra would call gross, even though she wore the same look.

She sat there, just watching her love sleep. It could have been for minutes or hours, time seemed to melt away now whenever she was with Catra. Adora absolutely loved it. Loved getting lost in conversations at night only to look out the window and see the sun peek over the trees. They'd laugh and convince Glimmer to let them sleep in, just this once. It definitely happened more than once.

Adora saw the Magicat curl up tighter in her lap, face grimacing, and worrisome mumbles were whispered out. She was having another nightmare.

She used to have them when they were still cadets in the Fright Zone. From the small amount of detail Catra let her know they were usually about Shadow Weaver. But Catra trusted her so much more now, she still tried to hide her emotions but with Adora? She'd let them slip through. She had told her lately her nightmares were about when Prime had chipped her. It made Adora's gut wretch and made her wish she could beat Prime all over again for making her hurt.

She ran her fingers through Catra's soft short hair, it felt so strange compared to the wild mane she usually wore, but Adora still loved it. Adora loved her. 

She leaned closer, holding Catra close, simply whispering her love into Catra's ear. She smiled when Catra's face loosened and a light purr filled the quiet room. It was cute, and Adora was happy she was the only one Catra allowed to see her like this.

"Staring at someone sleeping is creepy." Catra said sleepily, one eye cracked open staring up to Adora. There was no ill intent in her words, just a kind playfulness.

"I can't help it, my girlfriend is too cute." Adora said, dopey smile plastered across her face.

Catra buried her face further in Adora's lap, hiding the blush on her face. "You're such a dork."

"Maybe," Adora paused, flipping Catra to face her. "but I'm your dork." 

The words made Catra's chest ache, god she loved this weirdo way too much. "Come here." Catra said wrapping her arms around Adora's neck and bringing her down for a kiss.

It was soft and when they parted they both giggled before Catra looked up to Adora, eyes full of admiration. "Hey, Adora." She smiled "I love you."

Adora loved this. The butterflies she got everytime Catra said those three words with a tenderness she hardly got to hear.

"I love you too Catra." She said softly before leaning back down for another kiss.

Yeah, Adora could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this show but I just had to do something. That ending really made my gay heart happy and now they get to just be happy and in love. Fantastic. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at crazywolf828, feel free to send me prompts (Because i usually use those to write and could always use more...), or just come and yell about headcanons you have!
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
